Agraba X Two
by Sweet-Hearted SilverEars
Summary: This is the sequel to my first Aladdin/Jafar fic, Secrets In Agraba. It's not really necessary to read this if you read that. It's still happily ever after and all that stuff, this concept just intrigued me. I came up with it late at night, so it must be good. Warning: MATURE ADULT CONTENT.
1. Chapter 1 Waking In A Strange Place

**Thank You for your reviews for the _Epilogue_ of _Secrets In Agraba_! :**

**sarcastic-pies, Caoane (I LOVED your review, Caoane! :) It made me SUPER-HAPPY! :))  
><strong>

**This first chapter is dedicated to all of my readers of the first story. I hope this one doesen't disappoint you all either. :)**

**Also, a BIG hug to Moonphase 9 for her comment about the story being an Alternate-Universe! Without her, this sequel would not exist, a true literary tragedy that would have been. :) So, THANK YOU Moonphase 9! :)**

**(Aladdin is transported magically to the alternate realm of the movie. This should be entertaining.. ;))  
><strong>

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~  
><strong>

**Chapter 1 Waking In A Strange Place**

Aladdin was drifting, feeling himself waking slowly, smiling peacefully when he realized that Jafar's hand was holding his firmly, tenderly.

Then he jolted violently, hearing Jasmine screaming as the palace was attacked, his intense blue eyes flying open as he sat up with a gasp, remembering flying through the air as his husband protected him from the threat, striking his head on the floor when he landed and losing consciousness.

His free hand pressed palm down against his racing heart, breathing heavily as he trembled, turning his head finally to reassure himself that his lover was all right.

Confusion filled his face when he saw that it was Jasmine at his side, not Jafar.

He watched his confusion mirror itself on her face as he pulled his hand from hers firmly, studying her in concern.

"Are you okay, Jasmine?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You were screaming.."

"No I wasn't."

"But I heard you.."

"You hit your head quite hard, darling. Father and I found you unconscious in the Throne Room."

"_Darling_?" he gasped in shock, eyes widening obviously.

"Well we are to be married. I thought I should test out pet-names."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Aladdin yelped, jumping out of the bed just as Jafar strode into the room, standing beside it briefly before backing away from the girl as though she had the plague.

"I can't marry you. I'm already married.-" He held up his left hand, showing her the thick-band that encircled his ring finger as he continued rapidly. "-You _know_ that, Jasmine. You were there."

"_What_?" She questioned him shrilly, trying to reach out to him.

"You hit your head.. You're confused, love-"

"My head is fine, I'm not confused, and _I am not your love_!" he hissed in frustration, turning to look at Jafar almost pleadingly, moving closer to him instinctively for comfort, lowering his voice to exclude the princess.

"What on all the grains of sand is going on? Is she _drunk_? She knows I don't- That I _can't_ love her that way.."

Aladdin was even further disillusioned and hurt when Jafar seemed to ignore him, looking past him to address the princess.

"I believe his mind is still scrambled inside, lady. Perhaps, after medicine and rest, all will be better. With your permission, I will see to the boy."

"Yes," Jasmine breathed in relief, nodding repeatedly, looking ridiculously like a bobbing stork as it searched the water for fish.

"That sounds like a good idea. Thank you, Vizier."

"Of course, princess."

Jafar took Aladdin firmly by the arm, leading him away, taking him to his secret chambers quickly where they wouldn't be disturbed by anyone.


	2. Chapter 2 I Will Get You Home

**Thank You for your reviews! :**

**Liliesandroses - Thank You! :) Yes, it will continue, though not in the way you might think. :)**

**InuyashaxSesshomaru4ever - Here you go! Enjoy! :)**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~  
><strong>

**Chapter 2 I Will Get You Home**

"I'm not hurt, my mind is fine, and I am not confused!" Aladdin hissed once they arrived, pulling away from the other man's hold roughly, though it pained him to do so.

"I believe you," Jafar said with emotionless black eyes.

"And I'm not marrying the princess, I want answers, and- wait.. You believe me?.."

"Yes, I do. The physical evidence of that ring is enough to know that you do not belong here."

"I don't- What do you mean?"

"First, I must confirm my suspicions. Tell me, what is the last thing you remember before losing consciousness?"

"The palace was under attack…," Aladdin said, shuddering and licking his lips as he tried to remember, his blue eyes glazing over with terror.

"Jasmine was screaming.. We were together.. You and I, I mean, not me and her. Together, in the Throne room.. The guards were coming, but there wasn't time. And- what could they have done against a sorcerer, anyway? You- You grabbed me, and.. kissed me.. I sighed, melted against you, like always.. Then- then you pushed me away.. I was shocked, hurt.. You'd never- never.. But there wasn't time.. Then I was flying through the air.. I- I hit my head when I landed, fell, whatever.. I woke up here. I thought.. I thought it was you touching my hand, not her.. Why was she touching me?.."

"The answer to your question is simple," Jafar answered him calmly, despite how his heart clenched unexpectedly in his chest at the strong emotions in the boy's terrified voice.

"This is not the Agraba that you know. It is a completely different one, a separate, but somewhat-parallel universe. Picture two mostly straight lines on a sheet of parchment. They are straight when they are the same, wavy when details differ between them. However, I am the only one here aware of these things. No one else will believe the things that you say."

"But.. how did I get here?.."

"You said the palace was under attack?"

"Yes."

"I believe the Jafar from your world sent you here. Most likely to protect you from the attack there."

"But how do I get home? I can't- can't stay here.. Jafar.. _You_ don't love me here, if this place's Aladdin is to wed the princess.. I _can't_ live without you.. _Him._ And if I'm here, then where is Jasmine's Aladdin?"

"Calm down. I'm sure he's around somewhere. We'll simply have to keep you out of sight in here until I figure out a way to send you home."

"You can do that?" Aladdin gasped, hope returning to his wide blue eyes quickly.

"Yes. However, it is a tiring, time-consuming process. I'll need to rest, conserve my energy. Let's sit. Tell me about your home."

Aladdin sat, watching Jafar do the same.

"In my world, my home," he began nervously at first, but soon warming to what was obviously his favorite topic.

"You are Sultan. All the people love you. Me most of all. Jasmine is your daughter. Your wife.. died not long after giving birth to her. I was still a child then."

"And.. what am I to you? I know you said that I kissed you, yet you also wear a marriage ring.."

"I love you. You're my husband. Or, _he _is. We've been married for three amazing months. I've never been happier, and I know you, _he_, feels the same way."

"I _married _you?"

"Yes."

"How did we meet?"

Aladdin giggled at the question, blushing when Jafar stared at him with shock in reaction to the sound.

"Uh, well," he stammered, his voice steadying and softening with affection as he answered him.

"That's actually a pretty funny story, although I was scared to death and crying at the time. See, you had had me arrested and brought to the palace because you thought I was stalking the princess after she ran into me in the market-place. You were just being a good father. I think you had planned to interrogate me and then forbid me from seeing her again."

"And I didn't?"

"No. You had only gotten so far as to ask me why I was always watching the palace. I was reluctant to answer because I was scared of what you'd do if I did, but you threatened to keep me confined to the palace until I did. _That_ broke me, and I confessed everything. That I've loved you for my whole life. You were shocked, but you said that it was alright, asked me to spend the night with you because you were lonely. You also said there was no pressure to do anything but sleep beside you, but I asked you to make love to me, I wanted you to."

"And did I?"

Aladdin smiled, and it lit up his eyes and face with pure, undiluted-happiness, making Jafar's heart start to pound in his chest at his intense beauty.

"Yes, you did. Several times. It was the most wonderful, amazing night of my entire life. Except for our wedding night. I've never been so happy. I should have known that something would happen to ruin it.."

Aladdin shuddered, his breath hitching in his chest as he lowered his head down to stare at his bare feet, a single tear trailing down his left cheek slowly.

Jafar reached out, taking his chin in his hand unthinkingly, brushing the moisture away with his thumb gently as Aladdin looked up at him quickly in shock, his blue eyes wide.

"Hey..." the Vizier said quietly, moving his hand down automatically to twine his long fingers with the boy's intricately.

"It's alright… I promised that I would get you home, and I will do _everything_ in my power to do so. I mean it."

"Why-" Aladdin asked, licking his lips briefly with nerves at the touch of his warm hand on his.

"Why do you care so much?.. I mean, you don't know me…"

'I don't really know," he answered honestly, looking into his eyes deeply.

"There's just something about you.. You're so different from the Aladdin of this universe. He won't even speak to me. I think he thinks I'm into the princess, which is ridiculous. She's young enough to be my child-" Aladdin giggled at that statement, and Jafar smiled at him before continuing to speak. "-But.. I just.. I want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy.."

Aladdin's cheeks colored slightly as he blushed in response to his words, staring up at him in obvious confusion.

"But.. Why?.."

"Because I can sense the goodness in you, the beauty.. The innocence. It makes me envious of _him_.. I wish that you could be mine…"

Aladdin gasped softly, his blue eyes going impossibly wide, his hand shaking as he pulled it from Jafar's reluctantly to brush his soft brown hair back from his own face, obviously nervous now.

"But I can't be yours, because I'm his. You may have his face, his…his body, but you're not him, and I can't let those similarities confuse my emotions.. As much as I want.. physical reassurance after everything that's happened.. I love him. I won't betray my wedding vows. Not for anything. Not for the world."

Jafar nodded, smiling with obvious sadness, his dark eyes soft as he reached out a hand to stroke the silky-smooth skin of Aladdin's left cheek tenderly with his thumb, his long fingers buried in the thick dark hair behind his ear as he stared into his eyes with complete honesty.

"Which is as it should be…"


	3. Chapter 3 Leave Us In Peace

**Thank You for your review! :**

**The Great Imaginer Zuzume - He, he, he.. Your review was funny, even though it had nothing to do with this story.. :) I just decided I wanted to add more of some of the stories I had started. :)**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~  
><strong>

**Chapter 3 Leave Us In Peace**

"Are you alright, Aladdin?' Jasmine asked her fiancé as he entered the room that he had previously left with Jafar just under an hour ago.

"Of course, Sweet Thing," he replied with a wide-smile as he took both of her delicate hands in his strong ones gently.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because you hit your head and were knocked unconscious earlier," she explained as she studied his face in concern. "Father and I found you. You seemed quite a bit addled and confused when you left with Jafar after he told me that he'd look after you."

"_Huh_? _Oh_! Oh, yes, I'm fine. I feel much better now."

"Oh, thank goodness. I was so worried for you, my love," the princess said, accepting his tender kiss upon her soft lips with a smile.

"You denied our relationship. I was most hurt."

"I'm sorry, Jasmine. I don't remember any of this. I'm kind of tired. Do you mind if I go lay down for a bit? I'll come and see you again after, I promise."

"Of course. I shall pray for your swift recovery, my darling."

* * *

><p>Aladdin walked the corridors of the palace determinedly, stopping when he reached the Vizier's rooms, surprised when he heard muffled laughter and giggles coming from within, just barging in without knocking, the sounds stopping abruptly as the heavy door slammed into the wall loudly.<p>

His eyes traveled over Jafar's shocked face, then landed on a set that was just as blue as his own.

The other Aladdin shrank from him, fear filling the blue of his eyes as he moved behind the Vizier quickly where they both sat on Jafar's bed, peering at him over the much taller man's shoulders nervously.

"Aladdin," Jafar said calmly. "What brings you to my rooms this day?"

"Strange tales told by my Fiancé. Now I see that they were true, regardless of the fact that I have no memory of them occurring. So what is this, Vizier? Did you work your vile sorcery to make this copy of me? Planning to get rid of me somehow and place him at the princess's side in my stead in order to control this palace through him?"

The Aladdin on the bed stiffened visibly, his eyes burning, his voice a low-growl of anger as he addressed his look-alike directly.

"I am no copy of you, but a man in my own right, and I thank the gods that it is so if this is how you treat a man who holds no grudge against you-" Aladdin slipping form the bed now to stand at Jafar's side, placing one hand on his shoulder lightly as he stared the other Aladdin down in defiance. "-As to your inquiry about the princess, not interested. Why? Because I like cock. I like touching cock, sucking cock, but most of all, I _love_ being _fucked_ by cock! Now, leave my lover and I in peace and _get out_!"

The other Aladdin's eyes went wide at the other man's words, filling with shock as his mouth hung open, speechless as he stared at them both with eyes that were glazed over with horror and revulsion at his dirty-worded speech to him.

"My god.." they heard him finally whisper hoarsely before they watched him turn and flee with all haste.


	4. Chapter 4 Returning Home

**Thank You for your reviews! :**

**Liliesandroses (Yeah, I guess. But, he's going home now! :)),**

**Angel (Well, as HOT an image as that was, (it made me squirm just picturing it), that won't be happening, but, I hope what does happen in chapter 5, or possibly 6, will make you just as happy. :) I can't wait to write it! :) And, I'll try to make it longer, as well! My love-scenes usually are, anyway. ;)),**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~  
><strong>

**Chapter 4 Returning Home**

Aladdin sighed after the other Aladdin left, letting go of Jafar's hand and sitting back down beside him.

"I hope that what I said doesen't get you into trouble. I just.. I couldn't listen to him talk about you like that."

"I'll be fine, sweet boy," he reassured him tenderly. "I can take care of myself. I am a sorcerer, after all."

"You are?" he asked in surprise, looking slightly wary now.

"Yes."

"Does that mean that my Jafar is as well?"

"Not necessarily, though probability is high since we're both in parallel universes. That's a question best answered by him."

"He never said anything to me about it.."

"Perhaps he feared your reaction?.. If he loves you as much as you love him, he would surely be fearful of losing you."

"I never thought of it that way, but… You could be right.."

"Mmm… It could be how he sent you here? But, regardless, I plan to start working to learn the spell necessary to send you home to him."

"_Really_?" Aladdin gasped excitedly, his cheeks flushing pink with the emotion.

"Yes, though it will take me at least a week, perhaps two. I'd do it faster for you if I could."

"No, it's alright. I don't want you to harm yourself by pushing too hard.."

"I promise I won't."

* * *

><p><strong>Eleven Days Later<strong>

"I'm going to miss you, Aladdin, you sweet, beautiful boy," Jafar said softly, stroking his left cheek with a gentle hand. "Perhaps you'll come back to visit sometimes?"

"I'd like that," Aladdin admitted, leaning into the touch despite himself as he looked up into his eyes. "I shall miss you as well."

Jafar nodded, and Aladdin couldn't bear the sadness that was so obvious in his dark eyes, so he stretched up onto the tips of his toes, pressing a chaste kiss to the Vizier's lips lovingly.

"Goodbye, my friend."

"Goodbye, my friend.." he said, then he whispered the spell and Aladdin was gone.

Jafar sank back down onto his bed, feeling suddenly weak, and not because of the energy expended by the use of the spell, laid his head in his loosely-crossed arms, and wept.


	5. Chapter 5 Home At Last

**No reviews for the last chapter?.. Really?.. I might cry.. O'o *sniffles* Just kidding.. But, please review this time, please! :)**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~  
><strong>

**Chapter 5 Home At Last**

Aladdin gasped when he landed on his back after being flung through the space between universes, sitting up quickly and looking around himself, sighing and relaxing back down with a contented smile when he realized he was exactly where he wanted to be, in his husband's soft bed.

"_Aladdin_?" he heard the beloved voice call to him before the long curtains were thrust aside to let in the faint light from the moon, revealing Jafar's familiar, tall form. "It _is_ you!"

Aladdin gasped again as he was suddenly jerked up from the bed, finding himself held within Jafar's safe embrace tightly.

"I prayed constantly that you would find a way back to me.." the Sultan murmured into Aladdin's soft, black hair, almost rocking him like a babe against his chest as he sat down on the bed with Aladdin in his lap. "I've missed you _so much_, my sweet 'Laddin.."

Aladdin clung to him tightly, his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist, starting to shake against him as it finally registered fully that he was _home_, trembling violently as he started to sob, the sounds racking his whole body as he cried seemingly endless tears.

"I was s-so afraid for you.." Aladdin wept against his chest. "I got back as f-fast as I c-could.."

"_Shh, shh_," Jafar tried to soothe him, rocking him in truth now. "You're _home _now.. That's what matters. I'm here, I'm here.. Everything's alright. _I'm_ alright, my love.."

"And.. Jasmine?.." he raised his pale, tear-stained face to inquire, making Jafar gasp inwardly at the dark shadows under his sky-blue eyes that told of many sleepless nights. "I heard her scream.."

Jafar only hesitated for a moment, but it was long enough. "She will recover."

"W-What happened?" he managed to choke out between sobs.

"Later, Loving. When you're not so distressed. You should sleep now."

"I c-can't.. I n-need you inside m-me.."

"_Oh, Aladdin_.." he said, the sound a sharp intake of breath at his words. "I.. I couldn't possibly.. Not when you're so upset…"

"_Please_.." Aladdin begged him, the sound a soft whisper, scaring Jafar out of his mind when he started to cry even harder. "_P-Please_.."

Jafar held him close, just rocking him in his arms, but the tears wouldn't stop.

"Aladdin, please.." he pleaded with him. "You're going to make yourself sick, my darling.."

"I c-can't stop.." Aladdin whimpered, his lower-lip quivering as the tears slid down his face unceasingly, shaking against him harder. "_I need you, please_! I'll _die_ without you inside me.."

Jafar shuddered, not believing his overly-dramatic words, but he laid Aladdin down on his back on the bed, slipping his left hand down into his husband's white, plain cotton pants, feeling the man's cock jerk in eager response, hardening with astonishing swiftness as he wrapped his hand around the length, hearing Aladdin's quickly drawn sharp intake of breath.

Aladdin's tears started to dry up slowly as he stroked him, his breath hitching in his young chest as Jafar's fingers slid down his crack briefly to caress the tight-pucker between his widely spread legs, then back up to take him firmly in hand once more, tugging gently as he stroked him.

Jafar could tell that he was close, so he lowered his mouth down to his, kissing him roughly, taking his lover's loud cry into his mouth, feeling him _pulse_ in his hand, panting loudly, his eyes half-way closed before they flew open as he arched his back, spilling his release into his pants before he slumped back down to the bed weakly.

Jafar undressed him then, drawing his pants off down over his legs carefully, and his shirt off over his head, cleaning him up tenderly with a warm, soft wet cloth before tucking him beneath the sheets and blanket.

"_Jafar_.." Aladdin whimpered, holding out his trembling arms to him in offering, beckoning him to come to him. "_Please_.."

"For the gods sakes, Aladdin," he said firmly, getting frustrated now at his stubbornness as he tried to do what was best for his lover. "_No_. Look at yourself, my love. You're so exhausted that you're shaking, you've obviously lost weight, and you've dark circles under your eyes. You _need_ rest."

He gasped when Aladdin bit his own quivering lower-lip, his shoulder shaking soundlessly for several moments before he again burst into tears, sobbing loudly into his hands.

"Aladdin.." he said softly in complete bewilderment, reaching out to touch one of his bare white shoulders gently. "What on earth is the matter with you? Are you sick?"

"Y-You don't want m-me anymore.." Aladdin wept in answer. "Y-You don't l-love m-me anymore.."

"_What_?" Jafar gasped in shock. "That's _absurd_, my sweet 'Laddin. _I love you_, with _all my heart_, you _know_ I do. Everything is fine. Everything _will_ be fine, if you'll just go to sleep, my little Sparrow."

"_I can't_!" he hissed in helpless frustration, more tears spilling over to flow down his far-too-pale cheeks. "I-I'm afraid.. What if I wake up and it was all a dream? That I'm still trapped there with _them_? I would _die_.."

"Was it really so horrible?" he asked, relieved when Aladdin seemed to calm at the question, though he still cried.

"N-No, I g-guess not.. I did make one friend there."

"Really? Who?"

"Jafar. He's the one who sent me home to you. He's nothing like you at all, though, except in looks. He was very kind."

"Did you and he?.."

"_Never_. I know he wanted it, but I would never betray you. I kissed him goodbye, that was all. He just… he looked so _sad_.. _Lonely_.. I told him that I would come back and visit sometimes. I hope that he'll find someone to love him. I think that he's more like you then me anyway.."

"You mean he's a Bottom?"

"I think so.." Aladdin answered with a blush. "He never said so in words, but I think so."

"Have you ever been tempted to Top?" Jafar asked him with obvious, except to Aladdin, wariness.

"No. I've never wanted that. I've never wanted anyone but you, and I really can't picture… Obviously, I _could_ do it, but.. I know that I wouldn't get anywhere near as much enjoyment out of it as I do being taken. I just.. I was born to be yours, to be Dominated by you…"

Jafar sighed in relief when Aladdin drifted into sleep, which had been his plan, laying down beside him and holding him close in the night as he slept soundly for the first time since the attack, assuming that Aladdin was doing the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Alternate Agraba<strong>

Aladdin was walking down one of the hallways in the palace, stopping suddenly when he heard something.

He realized where he was as he looked around, turning to the left and opening a door, entering and then shutting it behind himself firmly, barring it with a muted thud as he lowered the wooden beam into place with one hand easily.

Then he turned to look at the tall figure huddled in the middle of the large bed, the many blankets that were wrapped around his form shaking with his soft sobs of obvious agony.

"Where is your lover?" he inquired of him in some confusion, causing Jafar's lowered head to come up quickly to stare at him with shocked, wet eyes, tear tracks clear on his face where the moon's light shone in through the balcony doors that were yet open to the night. "Should he not be here to console you in your distress?"

"He is gone."

"Gone? Gone where?"

"Home. Returned to the arms of his beloved husband by my hand. We were never intimate, Aladdin. He said so because your cruel words to me upset him greatly. He wished only to shock you, to make you leave me alone after he was gone."

"Yet you must have wanted him in your bed much, or you would not be so distraught."

"I wanted him, yes. As all men who are lonely beyond reason would seek solace with the warm body of one whom they care for beside them. But it was not Fated to be so. He loves his husband with all that is in him, and would not betray their wedding vows, nor do I think that I would have cared for him as much were he so faithless. I am not as other men, in many ways, like the way I would choose to love. Even if he could have stayed… We would not have been happy together, at least not fully. I know this to be true in my heart."

"Why not?"

Jafar swallowed audibly, an obvious shudder wracking his body beneath the blankets as he looked into his eyes directly.

"Because he and I are too similar in our likes and dislikes in the bedchamber. He would always long for something that I could not give him, and I would always long for something that he could not give me…"

"You mean that you wish to be Dominated as he does?" Aladdin asked incredulously, not really expecting the older man to answer him in words.

Jafar nodded his head after a moment's hesitation, obviously trembling as he spoke softly.

"Yes. I've always been that way, though I've never… lain with another man. Or with anyone. It's.. not really.. The desire, the _need_ to be Dominated isn't about pain, or humiliation for a Submissive, at least, not from my perspective, though I have heard of this being enjoyed by some. It's about… wanting to be loved.. cared for, needed, looked after by your Dom. To know that you can trust in them, to turn yourself over to them completely, body and soul. To know that they would _never_ harm you. It… It must be so.. _freeing. _That's what I want. To be free of it all. The fear and pain of loneliness. To be _wanted, needed, loved_. I so need to be loved.. To know that I am never truely alone. I cannot bear to be alone any longer. It hurts so much.."

Jafar's shaking resumed, as did his sobs, though to a lesser, quieter degree, and Aladdin was astonished to find himself moving forward towards him, suddenly shoving aside the Vizier's layer of blankets to grab the other man by the shoulders firmly, pulling him up and out of the bed and into his arms, holding him there against his chest easily despite the other man's taller height.

"_You will never be alone again_," Aladdin said in a deep, passionate voice, staring down into his eyes now since he had allowed Jafar to sink down onto the edge of his bed, still holding him as he spoke softly.

Then he lowered his head quickly to press his lips hard against Jafar's own mouth.

* * *

><p>Jafar stiffened, frozen with shock at the feel of Aladdin's mouth on his, but then he melted, relaxing with a sigh as the other man demanded that he respond by shoving his mouth against his harder and nipping at his lower lip sharply, his left hand moving up to grip the dark hair at the nap of Jafar's neck firmly.<p>

Aladdin's tongue dove into the Vizier's mouth suddenly, delving deep aggressively and causing Jafar's breath to hitch in his chest in surprise before he shuddered and moaned low in reaction, surrendering to Aladdin's touch with a soft whimper of want as he opened his mouth wider to the hot, wet attack of his determined lips and tongue.

"W-Wait…" Jafar panted when the other man ended the kiss and pulled back to stare into his face. "Why did you… Why?…"

Aladdin tilted his head to the side, obviously deciding whether or not to tell him the truth, finally speaking softly.

"Because I wanted to. I weary of Jasmine's protests every time that I try to do any more then kiss her hand. I crave physical touch, and I honestly begin to doubt now whether she will ever give it."

"So… I'm just a warm body to you, then?" he said quietly, his expression pained as he stared into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Yes," Aladdin admitted reluctantly, not wanting to hurt him. "But what more could you be to me since I have yet to take the time necessary to get to know you?"

"Does.. does that mean that you want to?.." Jafar whispered, swallowing nervously.

"I do, yes. I want to know you better..and, I'm sorry for my earlier treatment of you."

Jafar stared at him for a moment in shock, but then Aladdin was kissing him again roughly, demanding his response and obedience, and he was made helpless, unable to refuse him a second time, trembling in anticipation and some fear as Aladdin pushed him down onto his back on the mattress and straddled his hips with his strong legs as he continued to Dominate his mouth with his tongue aggressively.

Jafar was like fabric under Aladdin's strong hands, limp and soft, accepting, wanting, not defiant like Jasmine became when he touched her in ways that she felt were too intimate. No, Jafar was not like the princess at all. Jafar.. Jafar _wanted_ his attentions. He was _warm_ and _willing_, _Submissive_ to his every touch and caress. _He_ wanted Aladdin, in ways that the princess did not. And Aladdin had had enough of loneliness. If the sorcerer wanted him, then the sorcerer would have him.

Jafar was completely without protest to what was happening, lost in the pleasure of the touch of another for the first time in his life, and Aladdin soon had them both stripped of all clothing, naked and venerable before the other now as they looked at each other's bodies in silence, stroking, touching and caressing any skin that they could reach, tension and need heavy in the air as they clung to each other and kissed, Jafar shuddering and moaning with happiness as the younger man held him down securely without hurting him when he would have thrashed and writhed with joy at his touch on his naked, sensitive flesh.

"Do you have oil?.." Aladdin panted softly in his ear, causing Jafar to whimper in shocked delight when the other male's warm hand was suddenly wrapped around his cock, causing it to perk up more from within his nest of soft dark curls, stiffening further quickly when Aladdin started to stroke the full length of it with obvious tenderness.

"It's there," Jafar managed to gasp out breathlessly. "In the drawer of the bedside table.."

Aladdin nodded, retrieving the oil, dipping the fingers of his right hand in the jar to slick them up before using his other hand to put it back on the small table, and Jafar spread his thighs for him with an eager, full body shiver when he gestured that he do so, a soft cry escaping the Vizier's throat when two of Aladdin's oil-wet fingers pushed into his body gently.

"Are you alright?" Aladdin asked him quietly. "Does it hurt?"

"I'm fine. It stings, yes, but I'm okay. Please.. don't stop.."

Aladdin smiled, shifting his fingers within him now to loosen his virgin entrance, enjoying his soft moans and cries in response, eventually adding a third finger beside the first two once he had adjusted enough to take it without too much hurt.

"Do you think that you could manage to take me now, or do you need more time yet?"

"Oh no, _please no_, do not make me wait any longer.. I need you _now_, Aladdin, _please_!"

"_Hmmm_…" Aladdin hummed softly, thoughtful as he smiled down at him in amusement. "Impatient, greedy Submissive, are you not?"

"_Yes_…" Jafar hissed needily, then arched his back with a long, low moan when Aladdin curled his fingers deep inside him pleasurably before pulling them out of him slowly and carefully.

"Place your feet flat on the mattress and spread your legs wider for me."

Jafar nodded, doing as he asked quickly, and Aladdin moved between his widely spreads knees, enfolding his shaking body in his strong arms tenderly, kissing him for a moment before whispering beside his left ear softly.

"Don't be afraid, my beautiful Sorcerer. From now on, I will care for you. _Always_."

"I am not afraid.." Jafar said, his skin flushing a dark-red color over his cheekbones at his loving words as he stared up at him with a small smile. "Much. And it is not you that I fear. I trust you, completely. It is just that I have… I have been..innocent of the ways of love for so long.. My whole life…"

"_Shh_.." Aladdin soothed him, lifting a hand to stroke his hair and face gently. "I know and I understand. I will be careful, I promise you. May I?"

"_Please_, _yes_, I want you to. I _need_ you to."

Aladdin smiled at his answer, lowering his head down to brush his lips over his, kissing him again and causing Jafar to relax once more with a soft sigh of pleasure against the other male's mouth, shivering with anticipation as Aladdin held him close to his warm, sheltering body, reaching for more oil to spread over his hard cock thoroughly.

Then he was pushing his way inside the taller man beneath him.

Jafar gasped softly, quivering in pain as his face twisted slightly at the unfamiliar presence inside his body, panting heavily as he stared up at him while sweat beaded on his forehead at the unpleasant sensation.

"Are you alright? Does it hurt badly, my beautiful Sorcerer? Tell me true. I would have no falsehoods between us."

"It is like stabbing knives," Jafar panted in answer. "Or scorching fire. But.. I have heard that it gets better quickly, and it must be so, or no one would enjoy it."

"You speak wisely, Vizier," Aladdin teased him playfully. "Now I see why you are Advisor to the Sultan. Think you that I should move now?"

"Yes, please.."

Aladdin smiled down at him again, pulling back until he was nearly out of him, then pushed back into him fast, pushing against something deep inside him that caused fireworks to go off in his lower abdomen, making him shudder and moan low as his dark lashes fluttered against his cheekbones and his eyes slid halfway closed.

"_Unghhhh_!" Jafar groaned throatily, clutching at Aladdin's shoulders unconsciously. "Oh, my l- That.. That feels.. indescribable.."

"Shall I continue, then?" Aladdin asked him with another smile.

"_Oh_, _yes_!" Jafar answered him pleadingly. "_Please_! _I need you_!"

Aladdin chuckled softly in tender amusement at Jafar's honest responses to his every action.

It was clear that the other man could keep nothing hidden from him, and that fact was refreshing, soothing to a soul that, before this anyway, had become almost jaded with inner hurt and pain at Jasmine's cruel treatment of him. She had pretended to love him, and he had fallen for it foolishly, but now her mask was slipping fast. He just wished that he could figure out her game so that he could make up his own rules before he made his move.

He shook his head, pushing aside thoughts of the deceptive princess with an inward sigh. She did not belong here, not in this chamber where he was making love to the current Sultan's Royal Vizier and Court Mage.

It was strange.. He had never noticed before how.. beautiful the Sorcerer really was. Definitely tall, dark and handsome. Well, he might not be able to go back and change how he had treated him in the past, but he could, and would, make the lonely man happy now.

Aladdin drew Jafar's chin up with a gentle hand, smiling down at him when he opened his eyes slowly to look up at him, leaning down to kiss him deeply, slipping his tongue into his mouth when a hungry groan escaped the Vizier as he started to move inside him, his strong, bare hips moving gracefully and fluidly with every slow, easy thrust within Jafar's tight, hot body.

Eventually, when Jafar started to whimper and moan near constantly, one sound blending almost seamlessly into another, he started to move faster, quickening his movements to drive them up above the clouds to prepare for the pleasure-dive.

Then Jafar started to shake harder beneath him, his muscles visibly tensing further as he panted softly, a high-pitched keening coming from his throat as he got closer to the crest of the wave, finally finding release, his body tightening, clamping down around Aladdin's and causing him to cry out loudly as he spent the hot evidence of his passion deep inside the beautiful Sorcerer's welcoming body quickly.

Then he lowered himself down atop Jafar carefully because he felt his arms about to give out with the weakness following their fulfilled passions, shocked at how limp and unresponsive his body felt as he shook, trembling as Jafar's slender arms surrounded him as his now-soft cock slipped out of him, his left hand moving to touch his sweat-drenched hair, the long fingers slipping through the dark strands in loving strokes and caresses when Aladdin turned his head to the right to lay his cheek against his bare chest, closing his eyes as he listened to his heart pumping, unexpectedly soothed by it as well as the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed in and out slowly.

"Whoa.." Aladdin whispered softly. "That was.. _amazing_.. It's never been that way for me before.. But then.. I've only ever been with women before now.."

"I wouldn't know, though I imagine each have their good points, but I could never get what I need, what you just gave me, from a female."

"_Hmmm_…" Aladdin hummed thoughtfully, moving his arms to slip them around Jafar's waist loosely, affectionately. "Could you get my pants for me without either of us having to get up?"

"Yes."

Jafar lifted his right hand, performing a series of complicated movements with his fingers, speaking a single word that Aladdin didn't understand, and his plain white cotton pants lifted up off the floor with no one picking them up, floating over to the large bed where Jafar plucked them out of the air when they started to fall as he ended his spell with another unintelligible word, handing them to Aladdin with a smile, Aladdin smiling back at him gratefully as he took the garment in both of his hands, slipping one hand into the left pocket and pulling it out in the form of a fist.

"Give me your left hand please, my sweet Sorcerer."

Jafar blinked, pink spreading over his cheekbones quickly as he blushed at his words and endearment, nodding as he lifted his left hand in offering, shivering as Aladdin took it with his, feeing him slip something onto his ring finger gently, kissing the back of his hand lovingly before releasing it with obvious reluctance.

Jafar glanced down at his hand, uncertain of what he would find, his eyes widening as he gasped softly, staring at the elegant silver ring with the small, sky-blue stone embedded deep in the wide band for a moment before his eyes flew up to meet Aladdin's expectant light-blue orbs.

"What?…" he said in clear confusion as he stared up into the other male's eyes.

"Consider it my Pledge to you. The ring was mine, now it is yours. I Pledge to you that I will protect you, be loyal to you, and love you forever."

"But.. I don't understand.. What about the princess? You are to be wed."

Aladdin shook his head with a sigh, placing something within Jafar's palm before closing his fingers over it and kissing his hand again in the same place that he had before, but longer this time, lingeringly, before releasing him.

"Not now, my love. I will not allow her to be present here in any way and ruin the happiness of what we just shared together. The morning is soon enough to discuss my feelings about her. I promise that I will tell you everything then."

Jafar nodded in obedience to his new lover's wishes, looking down at his own hand before opening his fingers to look at what was inside, staring down at a second elegant band with a small, blood-red stone embedded deep in the shining silver surface.

"Put it on me?…" Aladdin requested softly with a smile.

Jafar smiled back, nodding and slipping the ring onto the ring finger of his left hand gently, then Aladdin pulled him closer by the chin into a warm, loving kiss that seemed to go on forever.


	6. Chapter 6 Explanations And Frisky Fun

**Thank You for your reviews! :**

**Liliesandroses (I like it, too! :) I like this one, also! :) I hope you do, too! :)),**

**The Great Imaginer Zuzume (Thanks for the corrections! :) I'll fix the spelling mistakes, but, as for the others, I consider those to be Author's Choice. Everyone does things differently, and I try to mix my stories up and have interesting dialogue to draw in readers. :)),**

**This chapter is _Fondly__ Dedicated_ to **The Great Imaginer Zuzume**  
><strong>

** Author's Note :**

**Sorry, it's a little short, but I'll make the next one longer, promise. I did my next Zelda : Twilight Princess chapter this week, so it's a miracle that I even have anything else to post.. O'o I'm still a little boggled by how long those chapters are getting for that story.. :)**

** ~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~  
><strong>

**Chapter 6 Explanations And Frisky Fun**

**_Alternate Agraba_  
><strong>

"I don't love her," Aladdin explained to Jafar the next morning where they lounged naked on the sorcerer's large bed together, the scene intimate and tender as Aladdin fed the Vizier purple grapes from his hand with a smile and soft, gentle blue eyes as he looked at the other man.

"You.. don't?" he said hesitantly, looking up at him from beneath his dark lashes almost nervously.

"No, I don't. Maybe I did once, but… I'll probably never know now.."

"Why don't you?.."

"Love Jasmine?"

Jafar nodded.

"Because she doesn't love me."

The Vizier looked at him in clear astonishment.

"Oh, I know, she puts on a good show for the benefit of her father, and others, you included, but _she_ knows the truth, and so do _I_. I felt it in the way that she'd cringe away from me when I'd touch her, tried to kiss her. She retreats from me, in here," Aladdin said, putting his right hand on his own chest, over his heart.

"Are you sure that it's not just maidenly fears?" Jafar questioned with an embarrassed blush as he continued quietly. "Even I was a little afraid to be with you, and I'm not a woman.."

"You were scared?.." Aladdin asked in surprise, watching Jafar nod as he flushed redder.

"A little, yes. I mean.. I had gotten used to the idea that I'd be alone and.. innocent forever.. lonely forever.. Then you kinda blew that out of the water.. It was.. alarming and unexpected.. But I'm good now. Great, even.."

"_Mmmm_.." Aladdin hummed thoughtfully. "I see. But no, it's not that. Not with Jasmine. I.. I can _feel_ her disgust when I touch her. She despises me, and.. I just don't know why it's so.. I've never, nor would I ever, hurt her, or any woman, or man.. At least, not on purpose."

"I know that. Maybe it's not you," Jafar suggested almost timidly. "Or, at least, not just you. I've.. noticed that she doesen't like me, either. Not that I have tried to befriend her, but.. Even when I merely walk past her, she actually flinches away from me.. I'm not one for gossip, or cruel accusations of wrongdoing, so I mean nothing hurtful by this, but.. I have heard of women who prefer the touch of each other to the touch of men, much as I prefer your hands on me over any others, male or female. It is at least a possibility that she is one such woman."

"_Mmm_, yes, perhaps," Aladdin said, casting him a warm smile across the mattress, his grin widening when Jafar shuddered in response to his heated look, growling at him playfully as he crooked his finger in a beckoning gesture. "Come here, Mine. I get frisky in the early mornings often, and I want you again, my sweet sorcerer…"

Jafar's eyes rounded, widening at his words, his lips parting as he licked them nervously, but he crawled across the bed toward Aladdin obediently, a soft moan of longing escaping him when Aladdin drew him into his arms and rolled them on the bed to cover Jafar's body with his, lowering his mouth down to his to kiss him heatedly with an eagerness that managed to set them both aflame, neither of them noticing when they knocked the silver bowl of grapes off the bed with their movements, sending it clattering loudly as it rolled along the floor, spilling the grapes within it everywhere.

"W-Well.. I g-guess.." Jafar panted softly as he looked up at Aladdin's intense, hungry face. "It's a g-good thing that I'm not h-hungry for grapes anymore.."

Aladdin smirked smugly as he stared down at him, coaxing Jafar to spread his thighs, opening himself up to him so that he could press himself between his lower cheeks gently, practically purring to him softly as he rubbed his cock against Jafar's ass slowly, languidly, almost like a large cat might do so.

"Is this what you want to take inside you, Vizier? Do you want my hard cock buried in you so deep that you feel you could almost taste me?"

"_Ohhh_!" Jafar gasped, almost choking in shock at his questions, feeling his lower belly tighten with lust quickly as his mind processed what he had said to him. "Oh, yes, _please_! I _want_ that, yes! I _need_ it!"

Aladdin had him slicked up with oil in five minutes, his entrance pulsing, open and willing, _so ready_ as he whimpered and squirmed with longing, desperately trying to get closer to him, out of his mind with want, a soft cry of pain and pleasure escaping his chest as he was filled with Aladdin's hard heat, shaking and whining with divine anguish as Aladdin made love to him, fucking him back into the mattress with such fierceness that he knew he'd still be feeling him there within him tomorrow.

Perhaps even the next day.

"Oh, oh.. _Aladdin_, _Ohhhhh_! _Yesss, please_!" he wept, pleading with him for something that he felt coming from deep inside him quickly, tears trailing down his sweaty face, over his kiss-swollen lips and into his dark hair, moaning loudly as Aladdin shocked him by kissing and licking his tears away tenderly with loving sky blue eyes.

Then, Aladdin groaned, tensing over the Vizier as he arched his back, triggering Jafar's own release as he spilled his seed deep inside him, slumping over him weakly, obviously uncaring about the sweat and seed on them both as he laid his head down on Jafar's chest, his eyes closing as he panted heavily, shivering in sensitive pleasure as the Vizier ran his long fingers up Aladdin's bare back in a gentle caress, relaxing against him fully as Jafar held him close, his right hand combing through his sweaty hair lovingly, turning his head briefly to place an affectionate kiss in the center of his chest, over his breastbone, before laying his head back down again in clear lazy contentment.

"_Mmmm_… Love you, Sorcerer Mine.."

"I love you, too.. More then anything.."


	7. Chapter 7 Moving On And Coming Out

**Thank You for your review! : Caoane (I'm glad that you like it! :) I probably won't be writing more with them for a while. If you have ideas I'll consider them, though! :) This is the end of this one, so, I hope you like it! :) I almost cried writing it, which I definitely did _not_ expect.. :) Enjoy! :))**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~  
><strong>

**Chapter 7 Moving On And Coming Out**

"Jafar?.." Aladdin said softly, his low voice slightly hesitant from where he was enfolded securely within the Sultan's warm, loving embrace in their bed contentedly.

"Yes, my Dove?"

"I.. I'm sorry about yesterday.. That I was such a wreck, I mean. It was just, being away from you for so long was.. really hard on me.. I..-"

"_Shhh_," Jafar soothed, interrupting him, pressing a single finger to his lips before kissing him gently for a reluctantly brief moment, looking over into his husband's eyes where he lay cuddled against his side.

"I understand, my Love. I cried myself to sleep every night while you were away. But, can we please do our best to try to forget the unpleasantness and look to our future together? I love you, so much, Aladdin, my sweet husband.."

"I love you, too," Aladdin promised, snuggling closer to his lover and nuzzling his face against his bare chest happily. "More then anything, or anyone else. I always have."

"_Mmmm_…" Jafar hummed softly, kissing him again, longer and deeper this time, drawing a low moan of pleasure and longing from Aladdin as he rolled them both in the large bed so that Aladdin lay beneath him, both of them already fully naked as they had been sleeping.

"Spread your legs for me?.." Jafar requested gently, his lips curving into a slight smile when Aladdin's cheeks flushed pink at his request as he obeyed quickly, opening his thighs to his exploration, whimpering as he felt two of Jafar's long oil-wet fingers pushing inside his body slowly.

"_Unghhh, ohh.. Jafar_.." he groaned loudly as the Sultan stretched him quickly for the coming penetration, but still being careful not to hurt him. "_Please.. I need you, inside me! So much_!"

Jafar nodded, adding a third finger beside the first two before he was satisfied that his lover could take him in, knowing that it would take a few days, maybe even a week, before he was stretched out enough down there after their unwilling separation to be able to take Jafar into himself again without much preparation like before.

Then he withdrew his fingers, immensely enjoying Aladdin's sharp, needy cry as he lifted his husband's legs up onto his shoulders securely, pushing himself into his warm, welcoming body carefully, giving him a few necessary moments to adjust before he started to rock his own hips, moving inside him, going deeper slowly until he could go no further, shuddering in response when Aladdin moaned throatily, staring up into Jafar's eyes, almost purring with pleasure as he started to thrust into his younger lover's body in earnest now.

They held each other close; panting together; kissing fiercely, sweat dripping from their bodies as they made love.

Too soon for both their likings it was over, and they lay there together in the bed, spent and contented, cuddling close with the Sultan still buried inside Aladdin as they slowly drifted off to sleep again after exchanging whispered endearments and "I love you's" to each other softly before the only sound in the large room was their quiet, peaceful breathing as they rested together after their pleasant exertion.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alternate Agraba<em>**

"Jasmine?" Aladdin said, walking up to her where she sat looking out the window in her rooms with a slightly sad expression on her face. "Can we talk?"

"Of course," she said, obviously faking a smile as she turned her slim body on her seat to face him. "What is it, my love?"

Aladdin sat down in a second chair directly across from hers, reaching out to take both of her delicate hands in both of his, ignoring her barely perceptible flinch at his touch as he stared into her eyes.

"Jasmine, I.. I can't marry you. I'm-"

"What?" she gasped softly, honest shock filling her face and eyes at his totally unexpected statement. "But, we have to-"

"Jasmine, please.." he said quietly. "Just.. hear me out before you say anything, okay?-"

She nodded slowly, and he continued his explanation to her.

"-Thank you. I can't marry you, Jazz. I'm sorry for it, but.. I just.. I don't love you like that. Not anymore. I tried, Jasmine, I really did try. I tried as hard as anyone possibly could try. I honestly did want to make you happy with me, but.. I know now that you don't love me, either. You never did love me. I'm not what you want. I'm not what you _need_. I never could have been. I thought that I could pretend for you, as you were, but.."

"But what, Aladdin?.." Jasmine asked him quietly, surprised to see moisture fill his sky-blue eyes as he looked back at her steadily.

"I don't want to spend my whole life pretending to be something I'm not," he answered her honestly. "Something that I never could be. I want to love, and to be loved by someone. I _need_ that connection. And.. I've found that level of connection. I've met someone, and, I love him, with all my heart, with _all_ of me. He needs me, and I have pledged him my love, and my protection, forever.-"

He saw her eyes go to the ring on his left hand, then back up to his face quickly, her expression clearly questioning him curiously.

"-Yes, Jazz, he wears one as well, though, of a different colored stone. We may not have had an actual marriage ceremony, nut, to us, it meant just as much, if not more then one, and the Vows that we made to each other were real, and just as Binding. I love him, and he loves me, and so, I cannot marry you. I'm sorry, and I hope that we can still be friends, Jazz, maybe even like brother and sister?"

"Of course, Aladdin. It is better this way. I was.. reluctant to tell you, because I did not wish to hurt you, but.. I, to, love another, or two, as it were. My servant and my maid, Hassim and Alita. They are married to each other by law, but they love me, also. I am truly sorry that I have not been honest with you, and, I hope that we can put the past behind us and look to the future, whatever it may be. I shall deal with the fallout with my father the best way that I can when it arises."

"I, to, wish for this to be so."

"Good, So, tell me, who is it that is your Love? Someone living within the Palace?.."

"Yes, actually. It is your father's Vizier, Jafar.."

* * *

><p>"So," Jafar said to Aladdin when he returned from speaking to the princess, his face worried as he looked at his lover as he sat down beside him on their bed. "What did she say? Was she shocked, my Love?"<p>

"Shocked? No. It is as I suspected. She does not wish to wed with me, either. Nor with anyone, for her Love's are already married, to each other. We are free to be together always, my Sweet Sorcerer. From now, until the end of time will I love you, Jafar."

"As I will love you, Aladdin, my Heart."

**~End~**


End file.
